Truth or dare?
by Lostlover5
Summary: No longer a oneshot! There is another chapter! This is the last chapter though.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a one shot about some of the characters playing truth or dare! I don't own Lost or anything. Some of the characters are dead, I know. I just thought it would be fun to do this. Enjoy!**

"I can't believe were going to play truth or dare. It's so…childish." Kate said, sitting down with the rest of them. Jack, Sawyer, Kate, Ana-Lucia, Sayid, Hurley, Claire, Charlie, Boone, Shannon, and Libby were playing.

"We all need to have some fun once in a while, Freckles." Sawyer said. "Besides this way everyone will get to know everyone else better. Who's gonna go first?"

"I will." Libby said. "Hm…Shannon. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Shannon said.

Libby grinned. "Do you love Sayid?" She asked.

"Why would you care?" Shannon asked, but Libby just waited for the answer. "Yes." Shannon said. "Hm…Kate, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kate said. Shannon though and then smiled slightly. "I dare you to kiss Boone."

What?" Kate and Boone said at the same time.

Shannon shrugged. "You said Dare…"

"Fine." Kate said. 'This is wrong.' Kate thought to herself. She went over and kissed Boone. "Ok…Jack, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Jack said. He didn't want a dare.

"Have you ever been married?" Kate asked.

"And just why would you care about that?" Ana-Lucia asked.

"Yes, once. Not anymore though." Jack said, both of them ignoring Ana-Lucia. "Shannon, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Shannon said.

Jack smiled slightly. "I dare you to kiss Sawyer."

"What?" Shannon asked. She couldn't believe the dare.

"You heard him, sticks." Sawyer said.

Shannon went over and kissed Sawyer slightly. Jack gave Kate a little smile. She gave him a confused look and he shrugged. "She made you kiss Boone." Jack whispered to her.

"Charlie, truth or dare?" Shannon asked.

"Truth." Charlie said.

"Do you love Claire?" Shannon asked.

"Wha? I…" Charlie looked at Claire. "I suppose I have to answer…yes." Claire smiled at Charlie."Ana, truth or dare?" Charlie said.

"Dare." Ana said.

"I dare you to kiss Sawyer."

"You have to be kidding!" Ana said, but Charlie shook his head. Ana looked at Sawyer, and kissed him.

"Well, I love this game so far!" Sawyer said.

"Hurley, truth or dare?" Ana asked.

"Truth." Hurley said. "Dude these dares are extreme."

"What's your biggest secret?" Ana asked.

"You guys won't believe me, but I won the lottery." Hurley said. Everyone laughed "I'm serious!" He yelled.

"Jack, truth or dare?" Hurley asked.

"Dare." Jack said.

"Dude, I dare you to kiss Kate." Hurley said laughing.

Jack didn't protest like the rest had, he just looked at Kate. He leaned forward and kissed her, remembering the last time they had kissed she had run away. There kiss lasted longer then everyone else's had.

"Boone, truth or dare?" Jack asked.

"Dare." Boone said.

"Sorry Charlie. Boone, I dare you to kiss Claire." He said.

Boone and Claire kissed quickly, and then they turned away from each other. Just then, Arzt walked in. "Hi! I blew up, but I was wondering if I could join in your game. Locke wants to too. We have some good dares…" He said, looking at Shannon.

"Actually…our game just ended." Jack said. "Uh...sorry?" Everyone got up and walked away.

**A/N: I was board so I wrote this. It's really bad…anyways, review!**


	2. More people, bigger game

**A/N: Well, you guys wanted more so I made a sequel! I hope you like it. More characters playing now. I know some characters are dead and don't know each other, but oh well. All the interesting characters died. Enjoy!**

Now there were even more people playing. Jack, Sawyer, Ana-Lucia, Kate, Hurley, Libby, Shannon, Boone, Charlie, Claire, Sayid Jin, Arzt, Locke and Eko are now all playing. Interesting additions….

"I'll go first!" Shannon said. "Ana, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Ana said. Shannon had been so evil in the last game, and she really didn't feel like kissing Arzt or Eko or anyone else.

"Do you feel bad about shooting me in the second season?" Shannon asked.

"No." Ana said. "Boone truth or dare?"

"Dare." Boone said, and Shannon glared at Ana angrily.

"I dare you to...kiss Shannon." Ana said evilly. Ana was really beginning to hate Shannon, so she made the worst dare she could think of.

"Dude, that's wrong." Hurley said.

"No way am I going to do that." Shannon said.

"It's either that or Boone, you have to kiss Kate again." Ana said.

"I'll kiss Kate." Boone said, and Kate got a disgusted look on her face.

"I guess if it was either me or your sister…" Kate said. Boone came over and they shared a short kiss.

"No offense to Boone, but why do you guys keep on making _me_ kiss him?" Kate asked. Everyone just laughed except Boone.

"Locke, truth or dare?" Boone asked.

"Dare!" Locke said.

"Good…kiss Ana." Boone said.

"What!" Ana said. "You can not be serious." Boone shrugged. Locke went over and kissed Ana, and then she pushed him away.

Locke shook his head. "James, truth or dare?"

Sawyer looked at him. "My name ain't James. And truth."

"What is your secret?" Locke asked.

"Secret? I don't have any. That's my secret. Freckles, truth or dare?" Sawyer said.

"Dare." Kate said, but she immediately regretted saying that.

"Kiss me." Sawyer said.

Kate shook her head. "I'm not going to Sawyer."

"Aw come on. You know you want to." Sawyer said. He went over and kissed Kate. She pulled away though after a short time. "Get a life Sawyer. Libby, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Libby said.

"Do you like Hurley? Not as a friend, but…" Kate trailed off.

"Ye…yes." Libby said, looking at Hurley. They both smiled at each other. "Claire, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Claire said.

"Kiss Jin." Libby said. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. She had always been so nice, and now she was evil in this game.

Jin didn't understand, but Claire went over and kissed him. He then started yelling at them in Korean, and stormed off. Eko followed him.

"Ok…" Claire said. "Jack, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jack said.

"Kiss Kate." Claire said. She knew that that dare had already been done, but she wanted to see what happened between them.

Kate kissed Jack lightly at first, but then deepened the kiss. They broke away after that. "Ana, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ana said.

Just then the monster came.

"I dare you to kiss the monster." Kate said.

Ana went up to the monster, but then the monster ate her and went away.

"Um…ok. Who wants to go for Ana?" Kate asked.

"I will!" Shannon said. "Boone truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said.

"Kiss Kate." Shannon said.

"What is wrong with you? Stop making me kiss her!" Boone said. He went over and kissed Kate quickly, then stormed off.

"Were losing people, and I only got one kiss this time!" Sawyer said.

"The game is over." Jack said. "I'm tired of this."

Then polar bears came in and ate everyone.

**A/N: Bad ending. Short story. Oh well! Review please!**


End file.
